


A Westland Seeker in Prince Arthur's Court

by alorarose, serendipityxxi



Category: Legend of the Seeker, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alorarose/pseuds/alorarose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Kahlan hide the box of Orden and hangout in Camelot's dungeons a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic starts at the end of 1x12 of Legend of the Seeker and assumes teh sexy!tiemz were.. uh not there (Blasphemy, I know!) as the tomb of the last Seeker in this story was not in some wonky Mayan temple but in Camelot instead. Merlin timeframe is sometime after season 1.

Zedd stopped them when they were twenty miles outside of Camelot on a large hill. In the distance they could see the hazy outline of the castle walls amidst all the brilliant green foliage in the distance.

"Kahlan, I think it might be best if you changed before we enter the city." He began.

Kahlan's forehead crinkled momentarily before she nodded at Zedd and slid her pack to the ground. "You're right. It is probably best to go unrecognized in Camelot, especially if we hope to find the tomb and leave the box there. Are you sure, given everything, that this is the best place to hide it Zedd?" She asked while digging through her pack for her green traveling outfit.

"No safer place for the ultimate magical artifact than a place where no magical artifacts are supposed to be." Zedd replied.

"What?" Richard asked, his own brow wrinkling in confusion.

"There's no magic allowed in Camelot, my boy," Zedd answered while Kahlan disappeared into the trees off the path to change. "So while we're there I am naught but a simple old man."

"What about Kahlan though? Won't they recognize her as a Confessor?" Richard asked immediately concerned. In most every village they had come to, Kahlan's white dress had drawn dozens of people all demanding her attention and advice. However, he well remembered the look on the faces of his fellow villagers back in Hartland when they had thought Kahlan to be a witch. He shuddered to think how close his neighbours, his friends, had come to doing her real damage. He had seen the power of bigotry and he liked it about as much as he liked Darken Rahl. "Why is magic banned in Camelot?" he continued but Zedd waved him off.

"It is a recent thing my boy, only in the last twenty years and has nothing to do with Rahl. And no they will not recognize Kahlan as a Confessor as no Confessor has traveled through Camelot in those twenty years. Its borders have been shut to any and everyone with even the slightest touch of supernatural force which most definitely includes Confessors."

"But why?" Richard would have continued his questioning, but just then Kahlan reappeared from the woods and he fell silent. He was always impressed with her beauty in the Confessor's outfit but the green of her traveling dress brought out the copper highlights in her chestnut brown hair that the stark contrast of the white against her dark hair sometimes didn't. He stared at her momentarily as she picked her way among the trees.

"Let's get a move on." Zedd urged the two. "I'll explain more on the way, Richard."

Richard had no choice but to agree as the wizard of the first order moved on down the trail at a swift pace.

~~~

Merlin looked around him in a frenzy trying to figure out what he could use to pry the tree off Arthur.  If the prince were unconscious this would be easy, but no.  Merlin was never that lucky.  He tried to ignore the stream of insults spewing from his master's mouth and tried to think!  Why would a tree suddenly fall anyway? 

"You _idiot!_ " Arthur growled.  "Maybe I should just send you to fetch someone who can _do something!_ "

Merlin glanced at him and for a fleeting moment contemplated just knocking him out.  Things would be so much easier that way....

"Stay put," Merlin said.  "I'm going to go find a log long enough."  He ran off before he could hear what Arthur was going to say.  He couldn't blame him, really.  There was a heavy tree lying on his legs.  He scrambled up a small hill, trying not to look too pathetic as he kept slipping in the leaves, and looked around for anything long and strong enough that would do.  Or anything he could _make_ strong enough.

Zedd and his two charges were only two miles away from Camelot when they heard the cursing. It was mid afternoon and the rain clouds they'd spotted earlier this morning had obviously deposited some of their bounty on the land as the grass along the path looked fresh washed, the leaves on the trail slippery and puddles of rainwater lay here and there. Zedd's bushy eyebrows rose at the creativity and volume of the swearing as they drew nearer. Richard blushed a little when they could finally hear exactly what whoever was swearing about. His eyes darted to Kahlan. She smirked at him.

"Trust me. I've heard a _lot_ worse." she assured him. "Being a Confessor is nothing like being a priestess."

Richard only gave her a little shrug and a grin.

"Whoever that is it sounds like they're very frustrated." Kahlan noted.

"Well with the sheer depth of his knowledge of swear words, I'm going to guess bar lout." Richard said.

"No," Zedd disagreed. "That degree of imaginative cursing and name calling could only come from royalty."

They rounded a bend in the trail and as usual Zedd was right. The young man they found trapped beneath a fairly large tree trunk a few feet off the path wore chain mail, leggings and a mudstained red tunic with the insignia of Camelot emblazoned on it in gold. The dozens of minarets that flapped in the breeze off the castle walls made the insignia impossible to mistake.

The young man turned his blond head to them as they approached.

"Hey! You there!" He bellowed with admirable stamina as he'd been screaming for at least the last five minutes constantly.

"Are you alright?" Richard asked, approaching the boy, for he was hardly more than a teenager. Richard felt as if he were fifty despite being barely four years out of his own teens, this boy seemed impossibly young to him with his foolhardy bellowing and curses.

"Do I _look_ alright?" Arthur stared at him in disbelief.  "I am stuck under a tree!"

Merlin had finally found a length of tree that would be a perfect lever and tried to pick it up.  Unfortunately, it was a lot heavier than it looked...   He glanced around him to make sure no one was about then looked at the log and cast a small levitation spell to help him 'carry' it.  Once he was sure he could manage, he turned around to head back to Arthur then froze.  He hadn't been paying attention to the direction he was going and Arthur was no longer screaming.  This was definitely not good. 

He looked around him, trying to hear _anything_.  Surely he couldn't have gone too far, could he?  He started moving, hoping some of the trees and terrain would look familiar.  A sudden shout from Arthur confirmed that he was on the right track and he sped up.  He hoped he wouldn't end up in the stocks for this.  The tree falling wasn't his fault!

Arthur yelled out the name of his servant, partly annoyed and partly worried.  Though he'd never admit the worry.  He had no idea what was taking him so long but now he was sitting there with complete strangers and... he tilted his head, hearing a rustling just on the other side of the trail and let out an exasperated sound as Merlin fell down an embarrassingly tiny hill.  "Stopped for lunch now, did we?"

"The log was heavy,"  Merlin let the log in question fall to the ground and stopped when he noticed the three other people beside Arthur.  Not good.  Not good at all.

Richard had barely crouched beside the boy when his friend appeared out of the woods carrying an impossibly large log.

"I'll bet it was." Zedd agreed, eyeing the new comer intently.

"Are you going to make a lever and get the tree off him?" Richard asked approaching the boy.

"That's what I was planning on," Merlin nodded.  He took a tentative step backward, unsure why this man was walking towards him.

"Good idea." Richard replied, taking note of Merlin's wariness and giving him a wide berth while he walked around him to get to the log. "I'll give you a hand if you like." he offered.

"Yes!  Please give him a hand!" Arthur moaned.  "Otherwise I will be stuck under this tree till I grow old!"

Merlin sighed and picked up his side of the log.  "Thank you," he nodded.

"So, what happened here?" Richard asked, muscles straining to lift the log this boy had carried with seeming ease a few minutes ago.

"Uh," Merlin glanced back at the man.  "It's quite a funny story actually..."

"What happened is my servant is a complete idiot!" Arthur flailed his arms.  "'Don't touch the tree, Merlin.  It doesn't look sturdy, Merlin.'  IDIOT!"

"So he touched the tree and it just fell over?" Kahlan asked, drawing attention to herself for the first time since stumbling upon the whiny young man trapped beneath the tree trunk.

Richard meanwhile had managed to wedge the log under said tree trunk and was wiping his hands off on his pants to ensure a good grip on it when he and the other boy attempted to use the log to move the tree.  
   
"It uh... was apparently looser than I thought," Merlin laughed nervously.  "It was dead... I didn't think it would move."

Arthur let out an audible sigh.  "Your brains seem to be rotting in your head."

"Well, let's move this tree." Richard cut off the blond boy's obvious opening salvo into a rant he was sure would be carried to epic proportions. Funny, but he reminded Richard of Michael strongly. Richard braced himself and grabbed a hold of the log, waiting until the dark haired boy grabbed it too and then heaved with all his might, muscles cording, sweat beading on his heated skin.

Merlin heaved with all his might also.  Alas, it wasn't that much help to Richard. 

Once the tree was moved enough, Arthur started to wiggle himself out from under it.  His legs were killing him and if anything was broken he knew of a certain servant who he'd be killing.  He breathed a sigh of relief once he was free.

Zedd was there to check the young man's legs for injuries once he was free of the trunk while Richard and Merlin panted from their exertion hands on their knees. Kahlan brought over a waterskin and handed it to Richard who took it gratefully.

"Richard, your hands!" She exclaimed in dismay.

The skin of his palms were red and abraded from the rough bark of the log. The Seeker shrugged a little and passed the water to the boy he'd helped. "They'll be alright."  

"Thank you," Merlin took the waterskin and immediately offered it to Arthur, who just glared at him.

"Thank you," Arthur said to the old man after he'd looked at his legs.  "I'm Arthur Pendragon and this is my soon to be ex-Servant, Merlin."

"He always says that," Merlin waved it off with a small smile.

Kahlan smiled at Merlin's nonchalant way of dealing with the petulant Arthur. "I'm Kahlan and this is Richard and this is - "

"Thaddicus Zorander, at your service your majesty." Zedd interrupted her, bowing to Arthur. He had guessed correctly. He recognized the name and perhaps a little of the arrogance in this boy's face that marked him as Uther Pendragon's son. Zedd had not had much to do with this part of the Midlands and had never actually met Uther Pendragon but the man had appeared at many political meetings that Zedd had once been forced to attend and he well remembered the Pendragon's strident voice and stubborn attitude. "This is the prince of the realm of Camelot we've aided this afternoon." he explained to Richard who also bowed.

"You are heading to Camelot?" Arthur looked between all of them.  "Please let me offer you a warm meal as thanks."

"What a munificent gesture!" Zedd exclaimed. "We most humbly accept, as I must confess I'm famished."

Arthur let Merlin help him to his feet and was much relieved that he was only aching and nothing hurt badly.  "You must have been walking all day, Please, I have two horses and there are four of us," he offered.

"Uh..."  Merlin frowned and counted on his fingers.

"Five." Richard corrected, a little more sharply than he'd intended to. "But you're right I thank you for the offer as Thaddicus here has been complaining about the corns on his old feet all morning."

"For that bit of teasing my boy, I'll invite the lovely Kahlan to share my horse." Zedd responded, shooting Richard a dirty look.

Richard smirked at him. "I'd be happy to walk alongside the horses anyway; I'll need to work up an appetite for that meal you've promised us." He addressed Arthur.

"Nonsense!" Arthur clapped Merlin hard on his shoulder, chuckling as his friend folded into it and winced.  "I've been teaching Merlin here how to track and hunt.  He should have something caught by the time we make it back to Camelot."

"Y..you're relying on me for dinner?" Merlin laughed a little, hoping it was just a joke.  The look on Arthur's face wasn't betraying anything.  "Arthur...remember the last time you had me hunt your dinner?"

"Yes but this time there is no famine," Arthur grinned then frowned suddenly.  "You come home with a rat and I swear..." he shook his finger at Merlin.

"Actually, I'm a woods guide back home and I'm pretty good at hunting game. Maybe Merlin would like some help bringing down something larger than a rat?" Richard offered, thinking of the time Zedd had zapped that rabbit he was hunting to a crisp. "Although anything large enough to feed all five of us including Zedd will have to be moose sized." Richard pointed out with a laugh.

Merlin's eyes widened with hope when Richard offered his help.

Arthur looked at Richard a moment.  Even though he'd just met them.. they didn't seem like they were an enemy, though lately the enemy has come in strange forms.  He glanced at Merlin, who strangely enough has held his own through all the trials they've gone through.  "Perhaps you'd learn better from our new friend here."

"Then it's decided. I'll meet you two," He gave Kahlan a wistful glance "back at the castle in a few hours then." He hoped by then Zedd had tricked their new friend into telling him where Kieran's tomb was and had devised a plan to sneak in there without alerting anyone's attention. More than that he hoped he wasn't letting the two of them go off into a trap with this prince. Richard didn't like rulers who treated their subjects like they were lesser, he had seen Michael make use of his power as head Councilor of Hartland far too often in that sense.

"We'll see you then." Kahlan gave him an encouraging smile that Richard couldn't help but return.

Richard clapped Merlin on the back in a much friendlier, less heavy-handed manner than when Arthur did it. "So tell me, what kind of game is there in the area?"

"Thank you," he nodded to Richard.  "You didn't have to help me.  Don't get me wrong, I'm completely grateful for the help but..."

"It's no problem." Richard cut the boy off. "It's nothing I wouldn't have done anyway. Ze-Thadd gets a little overzealous in his hunting and Kahlan's not really used to it, although she can hold her own." Richard added with not a little pride.

"So how did you come to be the prince's personal servant? You don't seem very used to it." Richard asked as they walked into the underbrush.

"I'm not used to it at all," Merlin laughed.  "I don't even have the skills to be a servant but I saved his life... and somehow it turned into something I originally thought of as a prison sentence but, I don't mind so much anymore."

"Why do you stay if it's so awful?" Richard's eyes swept the ground looking for signs of game nearby.

"I have to protect Arthur," Merlin stated as if it were obvious.  "Besides, he might seem like a huge prat, but he really does care about his people."

"Well, I hope he deserves your dedication." Richard told him, shaking his head. His quick eyes spotted a pheasant feather in a nearby bush and he pointed it out to Merlin. "I don't suppose there are any blackberry bushes on the way back to the castle?" He asked.

"There are actually, along the trail," Merlin nodded.  "Ah!  I just remembered.  I saw a whole pheasant's nest up the hill!"

"I think I know what we're having for dinner then." Richard said with a smile.

~~~

"So tell me about Camelot, sire, I've heard it is the pinnacle of modern science in this region." Zedd asked from his horse.

"We have our court physician to thank for that," Arthur grinned.  "He is very good at what he does."

"Oh? And will he be in attendance at dinner tonight? I've a few problems I'd love to pick his brain about." Zedd enthused.

Kahlan knew why Zedd hoped to meet this physician, he had explained on the trail that Gaius of Camelot would be the one man in all of Camelot who would know where the last Seeker's tomb lay below the castle and how to get past the danger guarding it. What the danger was Kahlan didn't know for Zedd had been tight lipped about it. Kahlan was sure it would not be something she liked once she found out about it though.

"It could be arranged," Arthur said.  He smiled when he looked forward again, "There she is.  Camelot."

"It is beautiful." Kahlan agreed, taking in the sight of the castle walls, the minarets, the larger guard towers all bathed in the golden light of the slowly setting sun, the red pennants flapping cheerfully in the breeze. It had been a long time since civilization had been a welcome sight, but Rahl's reach did not extend here to Camelot and she would be grateful for the respite from sleeping in the woods. Perhaps even pretending to be someone else for a night or two might be welcome as dark times had plagued the young Confessor for months now. Maybe this would turn out to be an easy mission. Once the box was hidden from Rahl in the tomb of the last seeker they would flee further south and make a more noteworthy trail so Rahl would think they still had the box with them and come after them instead of to Camelot, but maybe once the pressure of actually having the box with them was off they'd be able to relax.


	2. Chapter 2

"You can find Gaius in there," Arthur pointed out the door. "I must inform my father that we have guests, but I will come back for you as soon as things are ready."

"Thank you, dear boy." Zedd replied and knocked on Gaius' door. Kahlan hung back a little, unsure of the reception Zedd would be getting from his 'old friend'. The last old friend Zedd had met had promptly tried to push a son on him and while Kahlan was sure Gaius couldn't do that, she also was a bit worried Gaius wouldn't be too pleased to see Zedd either. After all one didn't drop off the face of the midlands for twenty years without telling anyone you were leaving without raising some tempers when you reappeared.

"Come in, please come in," Gaius called from inside. He was hunched over his large table, using a magnifying glass to read the incredibly small print in a book on special herbs. He was making a list of things for Merlin to do and it couldn't hurt to have the boy keep a look out for certain things. 

"Always with your nose in a book my old friend," Zedd greeted from the doorway.

Gaius raised his head in surprise and blinked a few times before a smile spread across his face. "Is that you, old friend?" he set down the magnifying glass and spun toward Zedd, hoping his eyes weren't deceiving him. "where have you been _hiding_ all these years!"

Zedd coughed. "Well that's neither here nor there. But here I am! Safe and sound, for the moment." He came forward to embrace Gaius. The two men had trained together long ago, Gaius had been the only person who had ever given Zedd any real competition in terms of talent and imagination. Gaius could always be counted upon to invent something on the spot. Zedd hoped he still could. "I hear you, my friend, have given up that hobby we both enjoyed so much?"

"Well, not by choice," Gaius said slowly. He glanced at the door to make sure it was closed and made a surprised sound when he realized someone else was there. "Isn't she a bit young for you?" he eyed the taller man.

Zedd laughed. "I'm flattered but this, is Kahlan Amnell, the Mother Confessor."

Kahlan stepped forward, green skirts trailing. "It is an honour to meet you Gaius," she said with a small smile.

"You brought a Confessor _here_?" Gaius looked up at Zedd, shock on his face. "Are you _mad_? If the king should see her..."

"These are dark and dangerous times for us all, my old friend," Zedd replied seriously. "Our other traveling companion is the first true Seeker in a thousand years. I am sure news of Darken Rahl has reached even Camelot. We need your help Gaius, the fate of the world may depend upon it."

"Well, when you put it _that_ way," Gaius sighed and moved to the side. "Please both of you, have a seat. I'll make some tea for us. It seems we have a lot to discuss." He glanced at the clock and wondered what was taking Merlin so long. Surely a morning hunt shouldn't last _this_ long. Also, depending on what it was Zedd needed, it would be Merlin's help he'd be needing, not Gaius's. 

"Thank you," Kahlan replied. "I know this is a lot to ask of anyone, but if you knew, if you'd seen what Rahl has already done..." her voice trailed off as she thought of Dennee, of the entire town of Brennidon, of Shar. "Our mission is of the utmost importance. We need to find Kieran's Tomb. Zedd says that it is rumoured to be here in Camelot, we were hoping you would know something of it."

Gaius set the tea down on the table and took a seat himself. "Aye, I know something of it. Kieran's tomb is deep in the caves below the castle."

"Is there a way to access it without being seen?" Kahlan pressed.

"If you can get past the guards," he nodded. "Which, is unfortunately easier than one might suspect."

"Can you tell us the way?" Zedd demanded. "I think Richard, our Seeker, can handle dispatching the guards if they're that easy."

Merlin practically fell through the door and stumbled out of the way so Richard could come in after him. Two miles was nothing to walk but Richard had insisted they run it. Merlin was sure no air was ever going to reach his lungs again. 

"Richard," Kahlan greeted. "How did you know we were here?"

"Arthur told us," Merlin managed.

"Oh for..." Gaius got up and pushed Merlin down to sit at the table, snatching up a tea cup so the boy's head didn't hit it when it dropped to the table. He tugged on Merlin's head to lift it enough to put the tea in his view. "One would think you just ran for 20 miles."

"Seemed like it," Merlin took the cup gratefully and gulped down the tea before he even tested it to see if it was too hot. 

"Only two." Richard put in, with a smile at Kahlan. "There'll be pheasant with blackberry sauce for dinner tonight," he revealed with a grin that Kahlan couldn't help but echo.

"Hopefully there'll be salt this time," she teased.

Richard laughed and nodded his head, eyes twinkling at her.

Zedd eyed his two charges with ill disguised worry. The thing between these two was brewing beyond the simmer it had been at in their first few months of travel. He'd have to do something soon - what, he did not know. Richard knew the danger and so did Kahlan and yet... He sighed to himself and turned to Gaius.

"Well I for one am famished! When will dinner be? And do you think we might have a chance to run that errand I was asking you about before it, Gaius?" he asked.

Gaius had been watching the exchange between the two also. He wanted to ask Zedd about it but he didn't know how much he wanted Merlin knowing. "Merlin," he prodded the boy's head where it lay on the table. "You've been beneath the castle, haven't you." It was more a statement than a question. He had been watching the boy afterall. "My friends here need to go--"

"I can't go down there," Merlin said, unmoving, unsure of how Gaius knew he had been there. He was worried what he'd say about him talking to the dragon and... worse: angering the dragon.

"Why ever not?" Gaius sat down beside him to put himself in Merlin's line of sight.

"I just _can't_!" Merlin quickly lifted his head from the table. "I _won't_ go down there."

"Merlin," Gaius frowned and carefully examined the expression on the boy's face. "What did you do?"

" _I_ didn't do _anything_ ," he shook his head and stood up, starting to head to his room. "I can't go down there."

"Perhaps it's better if we don't force the boy to do something he doesn't want," Zedd stepped in.

"Can't you just tell us how to get there?" Richard asked. He could assume why they needed to get below the castle had something to do with the tomb.

"Merlin can get you there unseen," Gaius said, his eyes never leaving the boy.

"Gaius..." Merlin turned around to look at him.

"It's alright, relax," Gaius sighed. "Merlin will take you down there," he said to Zedd.

"Gaius!" Merlin said firmly. "I told you I _cannot_ -"

"Stop," Gaius frowned. "I don't know the details but I can take a guess and whatever it is you said or did you will take care of it. This is more important."

Merlin opened his mouth to protest again but was cut off by Arthur suddenly bursting into the room.

"Dinner is almost ready," Arthur informed them cheerfully.

"Well, that was fast." Said Zedd. "Your chefs must be the finest in all the land to turn a pheasant out so swiftly."

"They're just used to my father's appetite," Arthur grinned.

"None can match Ze--Thad's." said Richard fondly. "Not even a king's."

"Gaius, I hope you'll join us for dinner as well," Arthur said then looked to where a door just slammed. "Is he alright?"

"He'll be fine, you know Merlin," Gaius smiled softly. "I am honoured by the dinner offer but I must decline."

"Are you sure? I thought you and Thaddicus might want to continue your discussion," Kahlan insisted.

"It'll be fine to continue it after you have eaten," Gaius assured her. "Indeed there is a lot more we need to discuss."

Zedd nodded. "We shall call on you again then."

~~~

The Pendragon himself was just as arrogant as his son. However, he was a gracious host and was most grateful to the trio for rescuing Arthur. He was a very well educated man and spoke with Zedd at length on the history of Camelot and the Pendragon line which both men were familiar with.

Richard enjoyed the pheasant he’d helped Merlin catch and thought Renn would have enjoyed it a great deal as well. He hoped Merlin would be having some of the pheasant though he wasn’t at their table. Royalty did not dine with their servants. It irked Richard’s innate sense of fairness but it wasn’t like there weren’t royal courts in Hartland.

He lost track of the conversation for a while until Kahlan who was sitting at his left put her hand on his arm and said “Oh, I don’t think so, Richard seems really tired.”

“Huh?”

“Would you care for a bit of sparring after we've digested dinner?” Arthur asked again. “You have a very fine sword and I imagine you must handle it well. I’m always interested in learning techniques from outside of Camelot in case I stumble across them in battle.” Arthur explained.

All eyes turned to Richard’s, the most piercing stare was the King’s. Desperate to be out of such scrutiny Richard nodded his head. “Yeah, sure. Let’s go. It’ll be fun.” He grinned.

"I'll catch up with you. Make sure he doesn't beat the crown prince too badly," Zedd murmured to Kahlan when they had all exited the dining hall, Richard and Arthur leading the way. Before she could even ask where he was going he had already disappeared.

~~~

Uther watched the sparring from the balcony, keeping a close eye on the man his son was practicing with. He was wary. He didn't trust their poor excuse for traveling through Camelot and grew nothing but suspicious of them. Something about the old man was bothering him also.

He turned his attention to the woman they were traveling with. The way she was watching the fighters was very telling and he didn't even have to guess at what relationship might be between the two. The setting sun glinting off a sword made his gaze return to the men sparring and for the first time he took note of what the sword looked like. He started to make his way downstairs to get a closer look.

Richard swung his sword up, swiftly breaking Arthur's parry. The young prince was quite good, he was impressed with his skills and Richard had come to really know the difference between decent sword fighting and the truly skilled in the last few months since picking up the Sword of Truth. He would have liked to have trained with Arthur for a time, gotten to know the different moves they'd perfected in Camelot. For right now though, he was tired after a long day of hiking, game hunting and enforced politeness while dining with a King. He just wanted to hide the box of Orden and maybe get a good night's sleep before they set out again in the morning. Richard feinted to the right and then lunged to the left his sword coming up in the motions of a Sicilian Switchback - a W sort of motion that was intended to catch and sweep the handle of his opponent's blade out of his hands on the last upstroke, he'd learned it in Brennidon from his not brother Mark - but Arthur saw him coming and was able to block the move. Richard grinned at the other young man, very impressed with him and was about launch into a sixte parry to block what he assumed would be Arthur's next attack when he felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder.

Richard swung around with the Sword of Truth, pressing it neatly to the person's neck only to find himself holding King Uther Pendragon on the wrong end of his sword.

Richard dropped his sword arm hastily. "I'm sorry your Highness. I didn't realize it was you," he panted out, heart still beating fast.

Uther gazed down to examine the sword. "You have excellent technique," the king complimented, using the comment to gain him an extra moment to look at the sword. He finally looked back at the man, who truly did look apologetic about his quick reaction. "Is that the Sword of Truth?"

Kahlan, who'd been watching the exchange from a seated position nearby quickly rose to her feet. "Almost but not quite," she called out, walking quickly up to them. "He's heard all of the Seeker stories and is quite enamoured with them. I had the sword made up for him as a birthday present last year," she told Uther.

Uther turned around to look at her. "I see..." he said slowly, as he watched her carefully. He looked back and forth between them. "And what is so fascinating about the stories?" he asked Richard after noting the interesting expression on his face.

Richard carefully schooled his features to not show how brilliant he thought Kahlan's lie was and tried hard to think of what Gryff would say. Richard had lived as the Seeker for too long to actually think being the Seeker was anything but dangerous.

"It's the adventure and the nobility of the Seeker in the stories," Kahlan answered for him, eyes locked on Richard she continued, "A true Seeker is someone who is brave and clever and passionate! Dedicated to serving justice and breaking tyranny." She turned to Uther and finished, "a Seeker is a true hero, we could all do with finding the legend fascinating in times such as these."

"Times such as these?" Uther turned to fully look at her. "What do you mean by that?"

Kahlan paused, could these people really have no knowledge of Darken Rahl and the threat he posed?

"Surely you've at least heard of Darken Rahl?" Richard asked, his sword now sheathed and twitched towards the back of his leg rather than the front. They couldn't leave the box or Orden here if these people didn't even believe there was a threat!

The King glanced around to make sure no one else was close enough to hear them and then eyed his son who looked about to ask a million questions. "The only threat to Camelot is magic and those who use it," he growled. "Like the _Seeker_."

Richard bristled visibly. "The Seeker is a threat only to those who believe in propagating injustice," he argued. He'd understood where the man was coming from, Westland had held no magic since the boundary went up and he'd grown up with it as only a threat and not a thing of wonder, but to ignore it entirely and to leave his kingdom open to attack because of that... Well that was folly no man, certainly not a king, should be allowed to entertain.

"And is magic _just_?" Uther tilted his head to the side and regarded Richard curiously out of cold grey eyes. "Those who would use it against their fellow man to get what they want and to create imbalance? _No_!" Uther shook his head. "Magic is a _threat_!"

"And yet you ignore the threat of Darken Rahl? A man who has the most powerful magic in a thousand years?" Richard demanded. "You pretend he doesn't exist, keep the knowledge of him from the captain of your guard?" he jerked his head at Arthur. "And then you tell me the Seeker, the only man capable of defeating Rahl, is a threat to you and yours?" Richard's voice shook with his anger, he couldn't believe this man's willful ignorance.

"Who is Darken Rahl?" Arthur looked between all of them. "What is a Seeker?"

Uther's face turned red with rage and he pulled Richard away from Arthur. "You will _not_ come to my kingdom and run your mouth off, putting worries into the heads of my people. My kingdom is _secure_!" he said in a harsh whisper.

Kahlan stepped forward then, placing a hand on Richard's arm. "Richard is only concerned for your kingdom, your majesty. We have seen what Darken Rahl's forces can do it and it is truly horrific. Surely you'd rather know about an enemy that could come after you at any moment than remain vulnerable to an attack. That's all Richard is trying to say." She assured him.

"You think I don't know about any and all possible threats to my kingdom?" Uther turned his anger to Kahlan.

"I guess you just don't do anything about them then." Richard couldn't stop himself from replying.

"I'll show you what I do to threats to my kingdom," he growled at Richard. " _Guards!_ "

" _Father_!" Arthur stepped forward, about to protest but the look on the king's face was enough to make him fall back.

Richard took a step back and warily reached for his sword, eyes darting around the area as Uther's guards materialized from the doorways. Kahlan's hand closed over his on the hilt of the Sword of Truth and she shook her head sternly at him.

"I think things are getting out of hand here." Kahlan began. "Richard and I didn't mean to imply that your kingdom wasn't well run. If you'll be tolerant enough to grant us leave we'll be on our way." She said, tugging Richard back another step.

"Perhaps you'd like to join him in the dungeon?" Uther looked at her curiously.

"There's no need for anyone to end up in the dungeon tonight. Richard and I are sorry we offended you and we'll be leaving your kingdom as soon as possible," she insisted. Richard could hear a hint of the Confessor coming out in the compellatory tone she used.

"Lock them both up," Uther told one of the guards, "and find me the old man." He glanced at Arthur before turning to head back inside. Their Seeker story was just as flimsy as their excuse for being there and his suspicion was growing even more now. He tapped his lip in thought and turned around to look at the guard. "Bind her hands."

"No!" It was Richard who spoke, he shook Kahlan's palm off his hand as he drew the sword from its scabbard. "This is unnecessary! Is this how you treat people who rescue your son?" He demanded of Uther's retreating back. He eyed the guards surrounding him,there were a dozen of them in heavy armour. He didn't really want to kill any of these men, they weren't his enemy.

"Don't worry," Arthur said quietly after his father had moved a bit further away. "I will figure something out."

Richard still hesitated to sheath his sword but Kahlan nodded at him and then at Arthur. "Please, we really didn't mean to upset him. We'll tell you all about Rahl if you can free us."

"I'll do the best I can," Arthur nodded to them then headed off to find their friend who was most likely with Gaius.


	3. Chapter 3

"Merlin!" Arthur practically ran into his manservant on his way to Gaius's chambers. "My father has thrown Richard and Kahlan into the dungeons. I need you to go tell Thaddicus and Gaius while I try to get down there to talk to them."

Merlin blinked at Arthur and opened his mouth to reply but the prince was already running off in the opposite direction. Why would they have gotten thrown in the dungeon? He sighed and made his way back to the chambers where he and Gaius lived.

Zedd had spent the last hour drinking tea with his old friend and sharing tales of what had lapsed between them these last twenty years. It was a nice way to spend an evening, one without worry for the first time in almost two months. They were very close to hiding the box and then all they'd have to do was keep Rahl on their tail but never close enough to catch them and soon the first day of winter would arrive and things would be alright. He sincerely hoped for all of the Midlands sake and most especially for Richard and Kahlan's sake that it would be.

The sudden explosion of the door behind him caused Zedd to inhale sharply and get tea up his nose, a very unpleasant event.

"Merlin?" Gaius stood and walked toward the young boy. "What is the matter?"

"The King has thrown Richard and Kahlan into the dungeon," he said quickly.

"What did Richard do now?" Zedd asked, getting to his feet wearily. And the day had been going so nicely thus far.

"I don't know," Merlin shrugged. "Arthur just ran into me in the hallway and he didn't give me much information."

Gaius sighed and looked at Zedd. "I thought you were keeping _low_ key."

Zedd sighed in return. "This is low key for Richard."

"Would someone please explain to me what's going on?" Merlin put his hands down on the table to try to get their attention.

"On the bright side, the dungeons are much closer to Kieran's tomb than the sparring yard," Zedd told Gaius with false levity. He glanced at his old friend, "Are we able to speak freely around your protege Gaius? I feel I may be able to persuade him to help me in my cause if so."

"The boy is one of us," Gaius said with a nod.

"Oh, I thought he had a little something." Zedd waggled his fingers dancing a lick of flame across his knuckles.

"It's alright," Gaius patted the boy on the shoulder to reassure him. "He is a very old friend. We can trust him.

"Merlin, my boy, the Midlands are under a very grave threat, and the only person who can prevent this is currently locked in your King's dungeon. Richard Cypher is a very rare young man, he is what's known as a Seeker..." Zedd went on to explain in detail about Seekers and the sword of the truth and Darken Rahl's desire to see the entire planet under his rule, about the prophecy that had named Richard both Seeker and the one person in all the world who could defeat Rahl. He spoke at length, looking directly into Merlin's eyes, willing the boy to understand the urgency of his cause. For whatever reason he knew the boy did not want to go beneath the castle and yet he needed him to, both to rescue Richard and Kahlan and in all likelihood to save the world.

Gaius laid his hand on Merlin's shoulder when the boy blinked blankly at Zedd. "Merlin," the boy's face turned to look at him. "Like you, Richard has a destiny. They took a great risk coming to Camelot. We need to help them."

"Merlin, I know you have your reasons for not wanting to go below the castle but this isn't just a case of life or death even, it's a case of saving the world from being enslaved by a mad man. I think that may be worth whatever risk you feel there is no?" Zedd asked, his voice gentle.

"It's not risk," he shook his head. "I can get them out of the dungeon, and I can take them down there but I cannot go in."

"Thank you, Merlin." Zedd nodded. "That's all we need. You're doing a great deed for the midlands, my boy, a great deed."

~~~

Uther's guards had not been so hospitable as his son, and Richard and Kahlan were dumped unceremoniously into a dank little cell after being prodded down long uneven staircases until it felt like they were miles below the palace. It had been slow going as Kahlan's hands were bound behind her back and thus had made it almost impossible for her to keep pace with the guards as her trailing skirts often tripped her up, she had to kick them out of the way. Her center of balance was off because of how her arms were bound and Richard had to keep reaching out to steady her as they made their way down the stairs.

Richard landed on his hands and knees when the guards pushed them into the cell but was up in a moment, scrabbling his way over to Kahlan who had rolled onto her side even before the guards had left, marching off back the way they'd came. Obviously they weren't worried about the pair escaping the heavy lock on the cell door.

"Hey," he said, helping her into a sitting position.

"At least we're underground right?" she joked, though her eyes prickled with stinging tears at the memories this was dredging up. Richard's hands were swift as he did his best to undo the knots but the rope was thick and old and it would take him a long time to get them undone.

"Closer to where we need to be," he rejoined as he plucked at the coils from where he knelt behind her. 

"Bet Zedd'll be mad," he observed as he finally got the last knot to budge.

"Not as mad as some." She brought her arms around to her front before he'd even managed to pull the rope completely away. She rubbed at her wrists which were red and raw from the chafing. Richard scooted around to face her and his strong hands came up to encircle her other wrist with such care it broke her defenses. She felt a tear slide down her face as his thumb stroked over her pulse point.

"Kahlan?" He murmured, catching the tear with his free hand and wiping it away. He brought his hands up to massage the feeling back into her arms while Kahlan looked away, letting the darkness and her hair cloak her expression. He looked up at the small window in the cell door, there was no one in sight. "Tell me," he encouraged, knowing sometimes it helped to get the bad memories out rather than keeping them in and letting them fester.

She was silent for a time before she began to speak, softly, haltingly. "When my father first found us Denee was mostly too little, her power too undefined for her to be of much use to him, but I was older and my mother had begun my training already. The first time I confessed a man I was five years old, Richard. He was a good man. I saw him playing with his children in their house, he had one of them up on his shoulders when my father and I rushed in. He set her down and ordered them both out of the room with a tap on the rump, he wasn't worried. He turned to my father and asked him what was my name and asked me if I'd like to play with his little girls while they talked. My father knocked him down and tied his hands and ordered me to confess him. And I did. He stared at me, Richard, afterward and asked me what I wanted him to do. I could see even at five years old that the light in his eyes had died when I'd used my power. I started to cry and my father picked me up, but he shook me, told me to get over it. He made me ask the man about all sorts of information. And when he was finished the man asked me again what did I want of him and I fell to my knees and I put my hands on him again and I said I wished him to be free, I released my power again even though it drained me even more then than it does now and he stayed confessed, Richard. I tried again and again but I couldn't get the power to work. I asked my father how I could undo it, how could I free him? And do you know what my father did?" Kahlan asked, finally turning back to face Richard with red rimmed eyes.

Richard shook his head, thumbing a tear from her cheek.

"My father kicked the man in the nose with his steel toed boots, it broke and shattered into his brain and killed him. 'You can't undo a confession child.' he told me. 'You can only put the poor bastards out of their misery, or put yourself out of yours, but I have use for you yet.' he said, absolutely stone faced and I began to wonder then if a light like there had been in that man's eyes had ever shone in my father's. Every time I tried to say no after that he'd bind my hands and knock me over and stand with his boots inches from my face 'You ready to be released, little Confessor,' he'd ask. It wasn't so bad when it was just me but when he started doing it to Denee..." her voice trailed off here.

"Oh, Kahlan." Richard murmured, his heart going out to the pure misery in her voice. He knew it worried her whenever they touched, it was the reason he'd held back the night she'd first told him about her history but he couldn't sit two feet away from her and leave her in such pain without offering some sort of comfort. He pulled her into his embrace, settling with his back against the stone wall of their cell. Shushing her struggles, he stroked her hair tenderly. "Just go with it Kahlan," he murmured. "I'm here, and you're okay," he whispered. "You're safe."

Kahlan laughed a little wetly. "As safe as one can be when locked in a dungeon."

Richard smiled wryly into her hair, dropping a kiss onto the top of her head.

"Maybe..." she began slowly, her head on his chest, her eyes focused on the darkness. "Maybe Uther's right. Maybe magic is inherently bad. It's only brought heartache to everyone I know, Richard," she confessed.

"No," he replied, more than a little surprised he was the one on this side of the debate. "No, a sword in the wrong hands is not inherently evil, it's only a tool. Magic is a tool too and whether it's good or bad all depends on how you use it." Kahlan relaxed a little more into him as he continued speaking. "Think of all the people you've helped Kahlan, all the arguments you've settled that would've spiralled into decade long feuds. The people need that sort of thing, Kahlan, they need you." he gave her a little squeeze.

She laughed again in the semi dark, the sound clearer this time. "You are an amazing man, Richard Cypher," she said with a hint of wonder in her voice and the small smile she reserved just for him.

Richard grinned back unabashedly. "You're pretty spectacular yourself," he replied.

The two fell silent for a time after this, the only sound their steady breaths in the darkness until they heard footsteps on the stairs once more. Kahlan scrambled to her feet with Richard right behind her. They eyed the cell door as it swung open.

Arthur opened the door to the cell and stepped inside, closing the door most of the way behind him. He needed to talk to them, he needed to find out if they really were a threat or if his father was just overreacting again like he sometimes did.

"Your Highness." Richard scrambled to his feet, cursing himself that he hadn't consulted with Kahlan what strategy they should employ while he had the chance. "Please carry our sincerest apologies to your father, we meant no disrespect - only we have been traveling the countryside for many months now and we have seen the swath of carnage Rahl has cut through the Midlands and are fearful he might continue on to Camelot before he is stopped."

Arthur considered them for a moment, deciding what to ask about first. His gut feeling was that these two weren't a threat but the things they were talking about... "I know you meant no disrespect," Arthur tried not to sigh. "But I need to know. Why did you come to Camelot?"

"We are travellers," Kahlan began before Richard could speak. "We're headed west traveling from a small village near the boundary that was sacked by Rahl's forces. We were some of the only people to get out alive." Kahlan paused here and Richard took up the story.

"Darken Rahl is a powerful Wizard from D'Hara. The boundary between the Midlands and D'hara has fallen thanks to Darken Rahl. He is underworld bent on conquering the entire world for himself, I don't know why. Maybe too much power has lead to madness. In any case Rahl's forces have been moving across the Midlands and even into Westland some say," Richard could not help but shudder a little at this idea. "He's been sacking whatever villages he can, forcing the villagers into his army and those he can't he tricks into believing that he is on their side, he wins their loyalty by first bringing hardship and then 'helping' to take it away. Camelot is a fine thriving city, it's exactly the kind of place he'd like in his stronghold." Richard looked Arthur directly in the eye as he delivered that last sentence.

Arthur kept his eyes locked on Richard's. Apparently there was a lot his father was remiss in filling him in on. It angered him that he had to find out from _travelers_ and not from the king himself. "Is anyone fighting back against this Rahl?" Arthur needed to know. If he was going to protect his home, he needed to _know_ what and whom to protect it _from._ He'd never even _heard_ of D'Hara or of this boundary!

Richard hesitated here, glancing quickly at Kahlan before he nodded. "The Seeker, the real Seeker," he laughed a little, "is said to be out there right now, trying to prevent Rahl from getting one of the three magical artefacts that will allow him to rise to ultimate power. It's part of why I like the story so much. I wish I could do for my village what the Seeker is doing for all of the Midlands."

Arthur nodded. "Sit tight," he said quietly. "I'll make sure you get out tonight but I suggest you move on from Camelot quickly."

Richard nodded. "As soon as possible," he replied.

Arthur nodded once again then walked out of the cell, locking it behind him. It seemed he had a lot of research to do and find out the truth in what Richard was saying. He needed to know if his father was dealing with this threat and just not telling him or... He headed back up into the castle and searched for Merlin. He couldn't risk breaking the stangers out of the dungeon but Merlin could.

Kahlan and Richard watched the Prince of Camelot march back up the stairs until he was out of sight before breathing huge sighs of relief.

"Well at least we won't be having our heads taken off in the morning," Richard joked, sinking down against the cell wall to sit on the straw strewn floor.

Kahlan gave a small laugh and came and sat next to him. "That was some quick thinking there," she said, nudging him. "I was impressed."

It was Richard's turn to laugh, bashfully. "I guess I'm getting better at the whole keeping up our cover thing." He smiled and Kahlan returned it a little sadly, mourning the fact that he'd learnt to lie when he'd been spared the necessity for so long before this. She carefully covered his hand with hers and squeezed it. Richard turned his palm up and returned the gesture.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean you cannot find him," Uther scowled at his guard. This was ridiculous, how hard was it to find an old man!

"I'm sorry, your Highness, the Court Physician informed us that he'd taken off some time ago, leaving word for his friends to catch up with him." the guard stood perfectly still.

"Very well, very well," Uther waved his hand with a sigh. If he was gone then it didn't matter. The problem was already taken care of for him. He dismissed the guards with a wave and sat down in his chair, deciding how to proceed.

~~~

Merlin made his way through the halls looking for Gwen so he could ask for her help when he ran into Arthur. He was afraid the Prince was going to ask him to do some silly task but instead he found he was surprised.

"Merlin," Arthur pulled him to the side, looking about to make sure no one was around. "I know, as of late, that I have asked a lot of you but I need your help once more. I would do this myself but... in my position I cannot."

Merlin eyed him, wary what it was he was going to be asked to do. Sudden fears of mucking out stables or emptying the latrine was on his mind and the fear was growing the more he examined Arthur's expression.

"After the last time..." Arthur shook his head then looked around once more. "I need you to break Richard and Kahlan out of the dungeon and make sure they make it out of Camelot safely."

Melin blinked at him. The request totally unexpected. He obviously couldn't tell him he was already on his way to do the exact same thing. But somehow, now that Arthur was okay with it... Merlin was more at ease. "I'll do my best," he nodded, accepting the challenge his master had laid out.

"Good good," Arthur clapped him on the shoulder then continued down the hall.

Merlin glanced behind him, watching Arthur disappear around a corner before continuing to Morgana's chambers where he hoped Gwen would be.

Gwen was in fact in Morgana's chambers, her fingers walking along the spines of Morgana's books looking for one on history that she hoped would have some information on what a Seeker was, when Merlin burst in the door. If she were Morgana she would have scolded him about not knowing how to knock, as it was she simply arched an eyebrow at her out of breath friend.

"You need help." She didn't ask, she knew from the expression on his face. Gwen rose from her crouch and dusted her slim hands off on her yellow dress.

"Arthur does and so by extension do I." Merlin admitted, a wry smile on his face as he shut the door behind him and approached Gwen.

"What's up?" She questioned.

"Arthur feels, and I agree, that Uther is being unreasonable in throwing our guests into the dungeons and so he wants me to break them out and get them safely out of Camelot before anyone realizes they're gone, which means I have to do that tonight I was hoping that maybe you could lend me one of Morgana's dresses and maybe find some armour for Richard so that we can dress them up as Morgana and a body guard or something and sneak them out. In the torches, from behind, she'd look enough like her that I think she'd be able to pass and it'd get us through the gates and on our way quickly." Merlin didn't so much explain as his words spilled out of his mouth faster than he could control them. Luckily for him Gwen was accustomed to this sort of thing.

"Finding armour for Richard shouldn't be a problem." Gwen began, watching Merlin visibly wilt in relief. As if she'd ever said no to helping him before! She considered for a moment the girl she'd met at dinner earlier that night, she was a bit taller than Morgana, and a bit, er...chestier, she supposed. "And I think I've got just the thing for Kahlan too." Gwen nodded decisively, heading for the door, skirts swishing about her ankles. "Meet me back at my house in a bit and I'll get it all together for you."

"I cannot thank you enough for this Gwen!" Merlin's thanks were heartfelt, as was the admiration shining in his blue eyes. Gwen ducked her head, feeling her cheeks warm a little.

"I agree with you Merlin, I was watching Arthur and Richard's fencing match and Uther definitely overreacted even if Richard was taunting him a little. It's unfair that they should be treated like criminals for trying to warn us about a possible threat!"

Merlin nodded, eyes shadowed with what he knew of the pair sitting in Uther's dungeon. He wondered if Gwen would feel the same way if she knew they possessed magic, both in Richard's sword and Kahlan's very hands. He hoped she wouldn't have to find out.

Gwen reached out and ran a hand down the side of his face lightly. "You and Arthur are doing the right thing." She told him.

Merlin flushed and stammered and knocked over a suit of armour in the hall in response.

 

Merlin left Gwen in a hurry. It was nearly time for the shift change of the guards down in the dungeons and he had to get Zedd, get there swiftly and get the prisoners out.

~~~

Zedd's booted footfalls on the stone stairs were much lighter than a man of his frame's should be, and that was the first inkling Merlin got that this man truly was the wizard he claimed to be. In all his time at Camelot and before that in his village he had never met a wizard who was not feared, one who might in fact be downright friendly if Merlin were being truthful. He wished briefly that he could continue on with Zedd and learn more about the powers he possessed and then he thought of Arthur, of Gaius, of Gwen and Morgana, and was reminded again that he already had a place where he belonged. He vowed to learn more about what was taking place in the outside world though, he would not let this Darken Rahl character happen upon Camelot and take it with nary a fight. He strongly suspected in this aspect he and Uther would be aligned.

Merlin peeked his head around the corner, the first set of guards were still there. They were tired and bored from their shift and not looking in their direction when Zedd threw the sleeping spell. Both men were out in the space of time it took to snuff a candle. Then they were on the move again, Merlin leading the way. The boy was wowed, Zedd had done the spell without so much as batting an eyelash. He wondered what it was like to live in a place where you didn't have to hide your magic all the time. To be able to study it openly and gain both standing and reknown for it as Zedd had.

Zeddicus Zuul Zorander, Wizard of the First Order was not easily impressed, however Merlin's quick spell that undid the lock on the cell holding Richard and Kahlan came very close. The boy was definitely going to become a player one of these days. Zedd hoped he'd be around to see it. He also mentally added him to the list of possible allies should Richard fall to Darken Rahl. Zedd did not like to think of his grandson's possible death but he knew better than to hang all of his hopes on one young man, decades of war before the boundaries were created had taught him that.

"You weren't planning to sleep the whole night through were you?" he demanded of his young charges once the door was open. They were indeed slumped together against the far wall of the cell, Kahlan's head resting on Richard's shoulder. His heart twisted to see the two so close and yet forbidden from bridging that final gap.

"Zedd!" Kahlan exclaimed, the swifter of the two as always she was on her feet, blinking the sleep from her eyes. Zedd was a tall dark silhouette in the flickering torchlight from outside the cell, but there was no mistaking him.

"Took you long enough to get here." Richard grinned at the old man, as he stood up.

"We have got to work on your diplomatic relations, Richard." Zedd complained right back.

Richard blushed. "I really didn't expect him to get so mad..."

Zedd snorted in response and even Kahlan rolled her eyes.

"So what's the plan on getting the box to where it needs to go?" Richard asked, changing the subject.

Zedd's eyes turned to Merlin and so did both the Seeker and the Confessor's.

"There's a tunnel that leads further below the castle. Gaius said the place you are looking for is down there..." he hesitated slightly.

"That's it? Those are your directions? Just follow the only tunnel?" Richard was a bit taken aback after the boy's staunch refusal to go below the castle or tell them how to get there even.

Merlin licked his lips then looked nervously between them. "There's something you should know..."


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you think he meant by there's something down here?" Richard asked, hand on the hilt of his sword as they wound down the passage. Merlin had returned their weapons to them and agreed to wait for them back at the entrance to this tunnel. He'd get them out of Camelot once the box was hidden.

"This is a pretty small passage so we're not talking a Shadrin or anything like that." Kahlan surmised, grateful in the flickering shadows that her hands were no longer bound.

There was a sharp bend in the passage and then they were dumped out into a huge cavern, that seemed to be dimly lit by something other than their torches. "Maybe we should be reconsidering that Shadrin idea..."

At the sight of the torches the dragon glided down to land on the large boulder in the center of the cavern, flapping his wings once before settling them down at his sides. He was expecting either Merlin or Gaius, but the looks of the newcomers had him curious. He knew why they were there, of course, but he waited for them to speak.

Richard's eyes widened and he took an unconscious step back, stumbling directly into Kahlan who grabbed at his arm to keep him from falling over. Only Zedd remained unruffled.

"Is that..." Richard whispered to Kahlan, voice trailing off as his eyes took in the magnificent beast. He'd joked about dragons, but neither Zedd nor Kahlan had ever told him they were real. He was terrified and yet it was probably the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on.

The dragon kept looking at them, full of patience. He glanced at the tall man, his smell that of a wizard then glanced at the other two. The woman's scent was also familiar.

Zedd glanced at his two companions with a wry grin and then stepped forward. "Greetings to the guardian of the tomb of the Seeker Kieran." he called.

"I am no guardian," the dragon said, kicking out his leg to rattle the chains. "But tell me what it is that you need, Wizard."

"My most humble apologies." Zedd gave the dragon a swooping bow. "We are in search of the tomb of the Seeker Kieran."

"You made a great risk coming to Camelot," the dragon narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure this is the hiding place you seek?"

"If not here then where?" Zedd responded, spreading his arms expansively. "The treasure we possess could determine the fate of the world as we know it, we must keep it from falling into the wrong hands."

"There are worse things than the box you carry," the dragon said.

"What do you mean?" Richard asked, speaking for the first time to the dragon himself, round eyed, his face full of childish wonder as if he could scarcely believe he were talking to a real live dragon.

"There are many dark magics that have been locked away," the dragon explained. "And your foe will work his way down the list, one by one."

"Does that mean there is no point in fighting?" Kahlan demanded, "We do not seek to defeat him through denying him of his precious toys, we intend to kill him." There was steel in her tone, and for an instant Richard almost felt sorry for Rahl knowing that Kahlan was determined to defeat him.

"You misinterpret my words, Mother Confessor," the dragon snorted. "You speak of your determination and I wish to warn you about the will of the one you are after."

"Darken Rahl's will cannot be stronger than that of the spirits. It is destined for our Seeker to kill Rahl and rid the world of his tyranny." Kahlan replied fiercely.

The dragon shook his massive head and sighed. "It is not my intention to contradict the Mother Confessor. A prophecy is written in stone and cannot be changed. The path to get there, however, is ever changing."

"Will you help us to navigate that path?" Richard asked. "I cannot think of a better protector for something this valuable than the might and magic of a dragon."

"I will protect your burden but I make a request in return," the dragon shifted his weight on the rocks, regaining his footing.

"And what might that be?" Zedd asked quickly, before Richard could agree, knowing the requests of dragons could be quite tricky things indeed.

"Arthur and Merlin also have a destiny," the dragon began to explain. "But Merlin is stubborn and refuses to heed my guidance. I ask that you talk to him and get him to come down here so he could at least hear what I have to say."

"I cannot speak to the will of another," Zedd began "but I will do what I can to convince him to speak with you." he promised sincerely.

"All I ask is that you try," the dragon bowed his head. "Leave the box and I will make sure it rests where it'll never be found."

"Thank you," Richard said pulling the box out of his pack. He stepped forward and laid it on the stone close to the cliff.

Zedd inclined his head and Kahlan gave the great beast a tight lipped smile before they backed into the corridor.

Richard waited until they had ascended two flights of stairs before letting out a great whoop that echoed wildly off the stone walls. He grabbed Kahlan and swung her around. "We did it!" He exclaimed, surprising her with a swift kiss and then turned on Zedd. "Oh no, boy. I don't want a kiss." Zedd protested but returned the hug Richard seized him in warmly.

Richard laughed, and good naturedly ducked the swing Zedd took at his head. “We’re more than halfway there Zedd! We might beat Darken Rahl yet!” he crowed. 

  
"We should go meet Merlin." Kahlan pointed out with a laugh a little giddy at the idea herself, and yet unable to shake the worry - what if the dragon betrayed them, what if Rahl killed Richard and not the other way around, the dragon had said he'd find other avenues.  
  
~~~  
  
"Thank you for helping," Merlin walked beside Gwen as they carried a change of clothes for Richard and Kahlan. After he had led them to the entrance to the tunnel that led below the castle, he had rushed to ask for her help. He didn't know how long they would be down there so he worked as quickly as he could gathering things that would help them get out of Camelot unnoticed. Most of the things Gwen had gathered though and he was grateful for her help.  
  
"You know I'd do anything to help you, Merlin. You're being very brave following Arthur's orders like this." She said with a smile at the boy at her side.  
  
"It'd be more brave to _not_ follow Arthur's orders," he pointed out. "But... even if he hadn't ordered it... I think I still would have done something," he said quietly.  
  
"I believe that." She said putting a hand on his arm. "You're not the kind to stand idly by while someone is being treated unfairly."  
  
"Neither are you," he smiled at her. "Are you sure Morgana won't miss the dress?"  
  
"Absolutely. This was a trial run of the actual dress Morgana has anyway, you know how she can be, changes her mind in the middle of every fitting I swear." Gwen's lips twisted wryly. She loved Morgana, she did, but sometimes the King's ward was more than a handful.  
  
He laughed as he started down the stairs and hoped Gwen wouldn't ask why they were heading in a completely different direction from where the cells were. "They should be waiting for us just down here."  
  
"Down there?" Gwen asked in surprise. "I guess you didn't wait for me to break them out did you?" She laughed.  
  
"Ah," he laughed nervously. "Getting them out of the dungeon was the easy part. Getting them out of the _castle_ is the hard bit."  
  
Gwen nodded and bit her lip. "Do be careful, Merlin. If Uther's guards catch you..." her voice trailed off. They both knew what happened to people who Uther felt had betrayed his trust.  
  
"I fear more what Arthur would do to me if I failed him," Merlin said, shaking his head.  
  
Gwen laughed. "At this point Merlin, I'm fairly certain you could talk him out of anything you wanted. You've certainly learned to work your way around the young dragon."  
  
"It's only because Arthur doesn't fully listen to what I tell him," he pointed out, glancing at her as they came to the bottom of the stairs.   
  
"Say what you will Merlin, but Arthur has grown immeasurably with your influence. I'll be proud to call him king someday and that will be because of all you've taught him." Gwen said with finality. She stuck her head around the corner, peering into the shadows trying to spot the two strangers.  
  
Merlin looked at her, baffled then quickly set it aside. He would have all the time in the world to ponder what Gwen had said after the two were safely out of Camelot. He stepped around the corner and whistled, keeping an ear open for them.   
  
Richard heard the signal clearly in the silence of the passages under the castle. He whistled back and nodded at Zedd and Kahlan. They cautiously made their way to the rendezvous spot.  
  
"It's good to see you Merlin." Richard said warmly. "I may be a tracker but even my skills could not have got us out of these catacombs." He laughed.  
  
"It's a bit of a maze down here," Merlin agreed and set down the sack of clothes he had been carrying. "We've brought a change of clothes so you'll blend in well and some supplies." He handed Richard the guard garb he had packed and nodded to Gwen to give Kahlan the dress.   
  
"Thank you, my boy." Zedd clapped Merlin on the shoulder. "I know it was not easy for you helping us. We will not forget it."  
  
"Don't thank me until you're clear of the castle walls," Merlin smiled at him.  
  
"Once we are clear of them, I will need to speak with you about something." Zedd informed him cryptically.  
  
Richard listened to them with half an ear while he traded his shirt for one in the pendragon colours of red and gold then started putting on the chainmail. He always looked like a little boy playing dress up in mail he thought with a rueful twist of his lips as he pulled the hood over his head but kept the helmet off. He would put it on when he had to but he hated how hot it got and how much of his vision it restricted.  
  
He was folding his own clothes into his pack which also held the Sword of Truth and scabbard that had gotten him into trouble with Uther in the first place when Gwen and Kahlan came back around the corner. The dress Gwen had found for Kahlan was a long sleeveless purple satin sheath with a sheer teal overlayer that made her blue eyes even bluer. The sleeves on the overlayer were in much the same style as Kahlan's confessor dress, with gold embroidery at the elbows and below the bust line. Gwen had pinned up her hair in similar fashion to the way Morgana wore hers and Kahlan touched it self-consciously now. It still felt odd not wearing her confessor's outfit, even when she was in her traveling clothes. But in this dress Kahlan could imagine for a moment what it could have been like if she wasn't a Confessor, if Richard wasn't the Seeker, if they were just happy citizens of Camelot. She shook her head at her foolish thoughts.  
  
"Are we almost ready?" She asked Richard and Zedd who turned to her.  
  
Richard's eyes widened a bit as he took in the full effect of the new outfit. It looked very much like the dress Richard had seen the Lady Morgana wear to dinner earlier that night, however Richard could not say that the lady looked better in it. He let his eyes convey his opinion of the dress to Kahlan who flushed a bit.  
  
"Wow," Merlin breathed as he looked at her. "This plan might actually work..." He turned his head. "Gwen, you'll keep an eye on Morgana, keep her on the east side of the castle until we're well and clear?"  
  
"She does make a good Morgana, doesn't she?" Gwen smiled at Kahlan and gave her hand a quick squeeze. "I'll do better than that and keep her in her rooms if I can." She promised Merlin, heading for the stairs. At the foot she turned around. "Good luck." She wished and was gone in a swish of yellow skirts.  
  
Merlin watched her leave and waited until he couldn't hear her on the stairs anymore before looked back at the small group. "This way," he gestured and headed to one of the tunnels offshooting from where they were. "This will take us up into the town so we can make toward the gates."  
  
The trek through the tunnels was all but silent except for the sounds of their feet on the stone. It didn't take that long but the tension was high as they finally made it out into the cool night air. It was late, much of the town was at home, except of course the guards patrolling the walls. Clouds scudded across the moon overhead. Zedd pulled up the hood of the cloak Merlin had brought him and that reminded Richard to put on his helmet which he did. Richard turned to Merlin then. "Through the square and right through the gates?" He asked.  
  
Merlin looked around for any movement through the town. He was hoping there'd be someone heading out the gates, but at this hour they'd be lucky if they found anyone. He glanced at Kahlan then pulled out another cloak from the sack slung across his shoulders. He handed it to her then looked between them all. "We'll go out in pairs. You two first," he gestured to Zedd and Kahlan. "Wear your sack over your shoulder, if the guards ask, you were visiting friends and now are heading back to your farm in the western village. They most likely won't ask, it's not strange for people to be leaving this late. Anyone watching from the castle Kahlan, will think you're Morgana. In a few minutes Richard and I will follow. They won't question me walking out the gate. We'll meet at the treeline where the path curves south."  
  
Kahlan accepted the cloak and the instructions with a nod. "See you on the other side." Zedd said squeezing Richard's shoulder and then the two were on their way, meandering slowly across the square as if they had not a care in the world.  
  
Richard stood silently watching them go, palm itching for the hilt of the Sword of Truth. He held his breath as they came up to the gate and then passed through without incident. He let his breath out in a rush. "Guess we're up next." he said with a tense smile at Merlin.  
  
"Not yet," Merlin whispered as he watched the gate, counting down the seconds in his head.   
  
"Why aren't you gone yet?" Arthur hissed, causing a startled Merlin to jump. He inhaled sharply and glared at his master.   
  
"We're about to go out the gate," Merlin frowned. "Have you been following me?"  
  
Richard spun around at the prince's words, shocked to have been taken by surprise, particularly by this boy. "Thank you for letting us go." He told Arthur with feeling.  
  
"I didn't let you go," Arthur scowled.  
  
"And if you mention he did, he'll just deny it," Merlin finished for him.   
  
"Well then I don't thank you." Richard said, clapping the prince on the shoulder with a smile.  
  
"Hurry it up, Merlin," Arthur looked around. "It anyone notices you missing, I won't cover for you this time." He glared at his servant one last time before heading in the opposite direction of the gate.   
  
"When was the _last_ time?" Merlin mumbled to himself after he was sure Arthur was out of earshot. He looked back at the gate with a sigh. "Our turn."  
  
"Ready when you are." Richard replied with a tight grin.  
  
After one last look around, Merlin started to walk out into the open square. He wasn't too quick paced but it was clearly a pace with a purpose. He trusted Richard to keep up beside him and nodded to the guard on duty as he and Richard started through the gate. The guard nodded back then continued along the path of his patrol. He kept his eyes on the tree line and followed the path, keeping the same pace.   
  
Richard matched Merlin's stride and was surprised at how little his heart sped up as they neared the guard. With all their narrow escapes since he and Zedd had left Westland apparently sneaking past one unwatchful guard was nothing. Richard laughed at himself mentally as he followed Merlin down the moonlit forest path. Their feet made hardly any noise, Merlin could be quiet as a mouse when he wasn't purposely trying to be and Richard figured all his attention was focused on listening for shouts from the watch. Soon they had turned south and Richard's whole frame relaxed as he spotted Zedd and Kahlan waiting just off the path.   
  
Merlin relaxed also and then turned to look back at the gate through the trees. Now how would he sneak back in without alerting the guard to anything suspicious. He frowned when he realized that was a major flaw to his plan.  
  
"No trouble getting through?" Zedd asked.  
  
Richard shook his head. "None at all thanks to Merlin."  
  
"We really do owe you a lot," Kahlan agreed.  
  
"I hope the next time you come this way you'll be able to truly enjoy Camelot," Merlin said.  
  
"I'm guessing the next we come this way we'll have to avoid Camelot, Uther seems the type to hold a grudge." Richard said with a wry smile.  
  
"But at least now we can say for sure that the citizens of Camelot are as brave and honorable as their king is rumoured to be." Kahlan added.  
  
"When Arthur is King, I pray you'll return," Merlin bowed his head respectfully to them. "I should... probably go figure out how to sneak back in now."  
  
"Before you do, might I have a word with you, Merlin?" Zedd asked, clapping the boy on the shoulder and leading him a bit aways from Richard and Kahlan.  
  
Merlin nodded then looked nervously up at Zedd, glancing behind them at the other two.  
  
"It is a precious gift you have, my boy. Not many can claim your talent in magic. Had you been born somewhere else in the midlands you would have been called to the towers of Aydindril to study and perfect your art. I understand you are tied to Camelot and do not wish to try to persuade you to leave it, especially in these treacherous times." Zedd began, "but the dragon that lives beneath this castle can be a great ally to you Merlin. He can help you discover many things that even Gaius cannot. Magic is never easy my boy, especially not in the beginning. There are many hard lessons one must learn, it may make your teachers seem harsh but in the end its mastery is well worth it."  
  
Merlin made a noise of disgust and stepped back so he could see Zedd's face better. "My mother almost died because of him. "Useful or no, he is no ally of mine."  
  
"Because of him or because of actions you took without first considering their consequences, Merlin? It is always easier to think when it is to place blame and not so much so to think of consequences when we are in a hurry." Zedd pointed out.  
  
"He knew what my intention was when I asked for his help," he said. "And he set me on a path to a result he _knew_ was unacceptable, yet he said nothing. All he cared for was an outcome that suited himself best."  
  
"Now you know of the orientation of his thoughts, Merlin, you can better judge his advice." Zedd pointed out. "I won't presume to tell you what to do, I can only say that ignoring a font of knowledge is like letting a feast go to waste, you may not be hungry now but in a few hours or a few days you may be ravenous and there will be nothing."  
  
"Nothing is better than being betrayed," Merlin replied. "I wish you a safe journey. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to sneak back in."  
  
Zedd sighed. "Very well. Thank you for all your help, Merlin. You've done a great thing for all the Midlands tonight. And thank Gaius for me too. Tell him I won't let twenty three years elapse before contacting him again."  
  
"Just make sure Arthur still has a kingdom to rule once it's his time," Merlin nodded before turning and running into the trees, heading a bit away from the main gate to find another section of the wall to try and get in from.  
  
Epilogue!  
  
Zedd returned to his companions and the three once more trudged off through the forest. There weren't very many hours of night left but it would not do to escape Camelot and be recaptured by its guards once Uther learned of their escape in the morning so there would be no sleep for them this night. Hopefully by midmorning they'd be far enough away they could find some nice caves or at least a shady clearing.  
  
Kahlan smiled to herself as they walked. The box of orden was hidden where Darken Rahl could never find it and it lifted such a weight from their shoulders. She glanced at Richard, who was still wearing the armour, and couldn't help a giggle. "Those colours look nice on you," she teased.  
  
Richard grinned back at her. "Not as nice as that dress on you, Lady Kahlan," he cut her a courtly bow without losing stride.  
  
"Thank you," she curtsied in reply, inclining her head slightly.   
  
"You might put the Sword of Truth back on if you don't want you and the Lady Kahlan to be eaten by wolves in the middle of the night." Zedd pointed out over his shoulder, making Richard fumble for his pack.  
  
Gwen had furnished them well with supplies: in addition to his own clothes and the sword there was bread and cheese, a link of sausages and several green apples, traveling food. He tossed an apple to Zedd and shed the helmet and chainmail hood before closing his pack. He stood strapping the sword back in its rightful place.  
  
"I should get changed," Kahlan looked around for an appropriate spot to do so. "I'll be quick."  
  
"Maybe you should keep it on for a while yet," Richard put a hand on her arm. "We're still close to Camelot after all."  
  
"Is that the only reason you want me to keep it on, Richard?" she grinned.  
  
Richard blushed a little and said nothing but shot Kahlan a grin in return. Zedd, sighed loudly and stalked off down the path leaving the Seeker and the Confessor to hurry to catch up with him.  
  
  
  


  
Epilogue  
  
Merlin and Arthur stood atop the battlements of the castle silently. Arthur leaned on the top of the balustrade, hands clasped loosely together dangling over the stone wall. Beside him, Merlin tried to copy the prince's casual pose but only succeeded in looking as awkward and worried as he felt. Both boys gazed out onto the forest where the trio they'd rescued should be traveling through right now. There was a cool breeze coming off the lake to the north and it ruffled Arthur's hair with invisible fingers.  
  
"Uther's going to be mad," Merlin couldn't stand the silence anymore and _had_ to say something. He found he was a bit sad to see them go for he would have liked to have learned from Zedd. The man had helped Merlin feel more comfortable by giving him proof that there were others out there just like him.  
  
"Yes, he probably will. I suggest you avoid him as best you can in the next few days, don't do anything especially dumb to give him any reasons to throw you in the stocks." Arthur shot Merlin a taunting grin.  
  
"What?" Merlin stood straight and gave Arthur a look. "You think he'd automatically assume it was me?"  
  
Arthur smirked at his manservant. "Well it obviously wasn't me! And you're the one that brought them here..." he let his voice trail off.  
  
Merlin sighed and leaned back against the balustrade. "It can't be helped."  
  
"Nope." Arthur replied matching his mournful tone. "Can't be helped at all."  
  
"Arthur," Merlin looked down at the empty courtyard below them that was normally bustling with people during the day. "About what they said about this... Darken Rahl?"  
  
"Let him come." Arthur replied decisively. "Let him come to Camelot and I'll make sure he meets his end on my sword before he touches a single one of my people."  
  
"So... you're not worried then?" Merlin glanced at the young prince.   
  
"Of course I am! I'm not a bloody great idiot like you!" Arthur exclaimed. "He's an evil sorcerer for crying out loud!"  
  
"Yes, that evil part _is_ a bit disconcerting," Merlin nodded.  
  
"Merlin, you do have a talent for understatement, really." Arthur cuffed the side of Merlin's head affectionately.  
  
He grinned and laughed softly before getting all serious again. "Wouldn't someone who... can use magic be able to defeat him?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Well yeah but where are we going to find a wizard powerful enough for that?" Arthur shook his head. "Anyhow, Uther would never allow it. He'd rather see the kingdom in rubble than allow magic back in."  
  
"You will think of something," Merlin nodded. He hoped Uther wouldn't be their obstacle in keeping Camelot safe.   
  
"Well hopefully this Seeker fellow will take care of the whole mess for us and all your worrying like an old lady will be for nothing." Arthur announced. He pushed off from the wall and strode towards the stairs.  
  
Merlin turned his head to watch Arthur go and it wasn't until his friend had disappeared down the stairs that Merlin realized he should be following him. "Ah, wait up!" he pushed back quickly from the wall and rushed after him.


End file.
